Strip Snap
by Dawesy
Summary: The Captain walks in on 2 Section playing a game of "strip snap". Basically, just a drabble.


Loud jeers and choruses of "Who are you?" filled his ears from the tent where his section had taken residence over the last few weeks. He edged nearer to the door, in time to hear Private Dawes telling all her fellow comrades exactly what she'd do to them if they didn't "shut the bloody hell up".  
Grinning, he threw back the flaps of the tent, calling as he did so "What a very colourful explanation that was, Dawesy, I'm sure...dare I even ask?" He finished with his eyebrows raised skyward as he look around at 2 section, all of whom were in various states of undress around one of the beds with a stack of cards piled between them.  
He had to admit it was a sight like no other. Looking around the confines of the canvas, he took note that the only one still fully dressed was Bas Vegas. Smurf was sat facing the entrance to the tent, his back resting against the bed behind him and wearing his combat trousers and boots. Mansfield Mike was sat at one side of him, his legs tucked firmly beneath the bed they were all surrounding, on account of wearing nothing but the helmet on his head and dopey smile on his face. Molly was at Smurf's other side, blushing slightly as the Captain's eyes raked over her. Her chest was covered with the black vest top she wore beneath her full kit but her legs were bare. The Captain could just see a slither of lace peeking out at the tops of her legs which she'd folded underneath herself.  
Smurf watched Captain James look Molly over and called out "Strip snap, in it, lads?!" as he slapped his hand down on Molly's thigh, in an attempt to show the Captain that she was taken.  
"Touch me again, you Welsh Wanker and the army will regret ever letting me near a gun, alright?" she said to the delight of 2 section, whacking his hand away. The Captain raised his eyebrows once more and carried on surveying the rest of the section who were all missing an item or two of clothing but nothing in comparison to Mansfield.  
"You playing then, Sir?" Fingers asked waving some cards in his general direction.  
Captain James shrugged in disbelief before looking around for a place to sit that wasn't too near Mansfield, asking as he did so, "And what the bloody hell, if I may ask, is strip snap?" He eyed the foot wide space between Molly and Bas Vegas.  
"Move over, Dawes. There's plenty of room for a little one." He said whilst squatting down as much as he could.  
"Move over? Move over? If I move any further up, Sir, I'll be sitting on Smurf's knob and I ain't that desperate." She answered, instead unfolding her legs to stretch them out in front of herself, giving him a bit extra room to manoeuvre.  
"Be that as it may, Dawesy, Bas Vegas here is the only one fully dressed here besides me and I'd rather not be staring at anybody else's bits and pieces as I'm playing. It was either next to you or Brains there and I've already seen too much of Brains today." He joked, elbowing her as Fingers started dishing out the cards to each member.

"Well basically, Sir, Molly didn't have a clue how to play poker and after explaining for the fifth time, we dumbed the game down for her. It's snap. Like the snap you play with a five year old, only if you end up with no cards, you got to take some clothes off. There's loads of us so the game goes quite quickly, dunnit Mansfield?" Brains grinned at his comrades.

Molly glared at the Captain, now uncomfortable in her new position, before reaching down to pick up her cards ready for the game. She glanced around her at the boys, sniggering at the sight of Mansfield's confused face as he looked around him. It was no wonder he was already naked, even with such a simplistic game. She glanced at the Captain, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly in as he thought of ways to ensure he didn't lose the game. Most of the ideas were cheating but considering he could sabotage the people next to him so easy, he wasn't too put out by the idea. Smurf just sat there, hands behind his head, grinning like a cat that got the cream.

"Right then, boys, let's have it then." Smurf said rubbing his hands together and scooping up his cards and slamming the first one down on the table. Mansfield went next, continuing in a clockwise motion until a matching pair came up. It was Captain James who turned over a jack on the pile, matching the one below it. There was a sudden dog pile of hands grabbing at the cards in the centre, in an attempt to make sure they had cards for the next round to avoid removing any further clothing. Molly's hand was on the bottom so it was her who claimed most of the cards; only a few scrabbling hands managed to snatch any away before she scooped them up.  
"We forgot to say it can get a bit violent, didn't we, Sir?" Molly grinned at the Captain who wasn't as quick on the up take as the rest of them had been. He counted the cards left in his pile; two. None of them had started with many to begin with but everybody else playing had at least four cards, with the exception of Dangle-Berries who was also clutching two in his hands.  
Molly turned another card over, immediately followed by Smurf and on the pattern went. They managed to reach Smurf again before the cards matched and by this time, Captain James was on his last card. Molly still had at least seven in her possession and was happily wafting them in the Boss Man's face when the snap was called, meaning he was again too slow to stake claim on any of the cards, much to Molly's delight.  
"Oh, you'll be losing your kit soon, Sir." She laughed, eyes twinkling in amusement. He leaned closer to her, so his mouth was lined up with her ear.

"Coming from the girl in a vest and a scrap of lace, I'm not too worried, Dawesy." He breathed into her ear. She gasped at his words, nudging him to put his card down as the game had started up. From the angle, he had his card, she could see exactly what it was and knew it was a match. As he stretched to put it on the table, she moved her bare leg to brush over his. He looked down at the creamy skin now resting on his as she surged forward, making a grab for the cards at the same time Fingers did. Fingers won; Molly's fingers scrabbling hopelessly at the back of his hand.  
"Oh well, what you getting rid of then Sir?" She asked turning back to him, amusement evident in her voice now as the lads cheered at his loss.

"You hopefully, Dawesy." He fired back, leaning forward and stripping the long sleeved top he wore off his back, revealing his six pack to the group.  
He was very much aware of Molly's obvious cheating tactics that she'd been using on him and quickly formed a plan in his mind.  
Mansfield was dealing the cards, so as expected, it was running a little slowly and banter between the group was starting once more. Captain James leaned behind Molly, who was currently knocking Brains down a peg or two for something or other, tapping Smurf on the head. He peered behind her.  
"Make her lose." Was all the Captain had chance to mouth before Molly leaned back, blocking their form of communication. Smurf glanced at the Boss Man to see if he was going to add anything further. The Captain gestured with his hands for a moment in a forward and backwards motion until a look of realisation dawned on Smurf's face, a wide smile quickly following in it's wake.  
They all quickly gathered the cards in front of them that Mansfield had finally laid out and began the process of trying to find a match. They were on their fourth loop of the circle before Smurf turned the corner of his card. Seeing it was a match to the final card Molly had just laid, he glanced at The Captain who nodded back, noticing that Molly had now run out of cards and was looking a bit sheepish in anticipation of the "snap card" which would hopefully be appearing soon.  
As Smurf turned his card over completely with one hand, he reach the other hand down beside the bed at the same time the Captain mirrored his actions. As he dropped the card on the pile and the lads made consecutive dives for it, the two men ran their hands up the length of Molly's thighs before pulling away, leaving her shocked and cardless.

"You little bleeders!" she muttered to them both at the realisation they'd just played her at her own game.  
"Kit off then, Mol." Smurf winked at her as the Section and their Captain whistled at her in jest.  
"I'll get you back for this, you know?" she said to both Smurf and the Captain who smirked at her as she reached for the hem of her top.

Molly peeled the vest off, pulling her legs up as she did so to shield herself from the gawping eyes of her comrades. From the way she was sat, the only people who could see any hint of her chest was Smurf, The Captain and Bas Vegas, all of whom copped an eyeful when she first lifted the top over herself.  
"What? If you think I'm letting you perves have an ogle of my goodies, you've got another thing comin'" She said, looking around at them all.  
"Our boy Smurf's already had a bit more than an ogle, 'aven't you mate?" Mansfield jeered to laughs from the rest of the lads, with the exception of Captain James who quickly gave her hand a gentle squeeze as a form of support, remembering that this was something she'd once bothered herself about.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up you ginger tosser!" Smurf laughed along with them. "Who's re-dealing this time?" he asked as Nude-nut reached over for the cards before slapping them down in front of each person.  
Molly, following Mansfield's lead, edged herself further under the bed so she could use both her hands to play with out flashing the lads across from her too much, not that they'd have batted an eyelid. She was simply "one of the lads" to most of the Section now. With the exception maybe of the Captain and Smurf, both of whom seemed very aware that she was, in fact, all female.  
She picked up her cards ready to storm the next round and threw a card down in front of her, followed by Smurf, who kept casting cursory glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking.  
The game continued, each player tossing a card on the pile and watching, eagle eyed, for a match.

"You cheeky bastard!" Mansfield shouted, having just seen Bas Vegas slide some cards out from the inside of his sleeve. "No wonder you've been bloody winning all this time! And 'ere I am sat here with my danglies out!"

The group laughed before dog piling on top of Bas Vegas, who'd now revealed a spare full deck of cards he'd been storing and sliding them out as and when he'd needed them in the game.

Molly laughed from the sidelines as she could hear him whinge about somebody's "nuts whacking him on the chops". She rose from the floor, collecting her clothes from around her and pulling them back onto her body as Captain James did the same.

"I'm taking this as an out, you cheating cockwombles." She called behind her as she was leaving, the Captain striding alongside her. She could hear the sounds of the boys struggling to remove themselves from the pile of limbs still on the floor and the clear, joyful voice of Bas Vegas as he exclaimed to the others, "I knew she was a lace girl, me!"


End file.
